


Stolen Nights

by Lunalira



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalira/pseuds/Lunalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't really sure how he ended up in this position. Hell, he was never sure about anything that had to do with this girl. She could always find a way to do as she pleased, whether she had his permission or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Nights

        He wasn't really sure how he ended up in this position. Hell, he was never sure about anything that had to do with this girl. She could always find a way to do as she pleased, whether she had his permission or not. Even when they were out on a mission, and he was the Captain and she was only his lieutenant, she did whatever she wanted.

        He could barely even remember how his life was before this, how he could spend his nights doing as he pleased in his own bed, not worrying about disturbing her sleep, nor hitting her in the head every time he wanted to move. Kensei wasn't really sure if he was mad about it anymore, for he had started to enjoy her presence at night. Sometimes, it even amused him how things started out.

* * *

         _Kensei found himself standing atop a very big rock; he could see how the vast ocean was spread in front of him. A breath-taking view of warm colours, accompanied by the silhouette of the most beautiful mermaid he had ever seen, for he had seen a lot of those on the same white sand beach. They always taunted him with every last of their curves._

_However this one, this one was new to him. Her hair was the brightest shade of green he had ever seen, it looked as if she had been outside the water for too long, all puffy and salty, with scallops, small queen conches, and pearls intertwined in it._

_This new mermaid was driving him mad just with her presence. Her breasts were barely covered by her hair, they looked soft and plump, and the way they naturally fell made it impossible for him to look away. He only realised that he had been staring at her for too long the moment she noticed him. The green-haired mermaid gave him a loving smile and slowly began to swim towards him._

_As she got closer, Kensei sat on his knees, as close as he could to the edge of the rock. When she reached him, she put her hands on the nape of his neck and, smiling, pulled him closer to her. Their lips were about to clash, and his mind rode wild thinking about how her lips would taste, perhaps they tasted like ripe peaches, or that pastry he loved so much (although they probably just tasted sandy and salty)._

_Suddenly, as the space separating their lips was barely non-existent, a sound came out of the mermaid's mouth. Kensei couldn't understand what she said. He pulled away a little and looked at her in her deep grey eyes; she looked back and repeated herself. "Pssst," was the only noise she made, "what the..." Kensei thought, and the mermaid did it again, "pssst"._

_"Pssst, Kensei. Psssst, are you awake?"_

        His eyes bolted open as if he had been slapped in the face. It was all a dream, it had him all hot and sweaty, and a little bit tight in his pants, but a dream nonetheless.

"Goddammit, Mashiro. What the hell do you want?" Kensei stated as he looked at the green-haired mess he had as a lieutenant.

"I had a very, very, very, bad, bad dream. I was so scared I almost peed my panties," that's when Kensei noticed the way Mashiro was dressed. She had a large shirt, which had a smiley face printed on it, probably a goodie she bought in the world of the living, and she was also pantless, only black panties covering her private parts.

        He's a little ashamed to admit it, but she looked kind of cute in this outfit... for like a second, then he remembered how she entered his room without permission, and how she interrupted his marvelous dream, a dream, which of course, he no longer could remember.

"You can kill hollows with your bare hands and you're telling me a nightmare has got you scared?" his voice was filled with impatience as he rubbed his eyes. "Don't be such a wiener and go the fuck to sleep," was the last thing he said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed, showing her a full view of his toned back.

        For a solid three seconds he could've sworn Mashiro left. But then he felt it. The weight on the bed changed, a hand appeared from behind him and grabbed his waist. "Please," he heard her voice tremble behind him.

        He can't really point out the exact reason as of why he didn't make a fuss. Maybe he was just tired, or maybe the mermaid in his dream had soften him a bit, "fine," he heard himself say, "don't make it a habit, though" and he proceeded to grab his lieutenant's hand with his own.

        He felt how Mashiro relaxed her body, and snuggled closer to him. He would probably never say this out loud, but in that moment he actually enjoyed her presence. 

* * *

         And it did amuse him. On the bottom of his heart he knew he wouldn't want it to be any other way. After that moment there were more the nights she sneaked to his bed than the nights she didn't. That was the only time of the day when Mashiro wasn't shouting, or stumbling, or crying.

        And he cherished those times. Even when they started get closer in bed, to touch more, she wasn't loud at all. Even when he started to claim her and make her his, she wasn't as loud. Her moans always escaped her lips in such a low register that only he could notice them, and, hell, did he notice them.

        Kensei smiled to himself, listening to Mashiro's soft snores, He moved a strand of wild green hair out of her face. Sure she made him go mad with everything she did, because she even had confessed to him that she did it on purpose, that she liked to drive him crazy. But at nights when they were alone together, everything was at peace. And he thought to himself again, he wouldn't want it to be any other way.


End file.
